The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies, and more particularly, to connector assemblies that electrically couple solar shingles.
Increasing demand for renewable energy has resulted in increasing demand for photovoltaic modules. Photovoltaic modules convert incident light into electricity, such as voltage or current, that may be used to power one or more electric loads. Previously, some photovoltaic modules have been mounted to the roofs or upper surfaces of structures, such as commercial buildings and dwellings. These photovoltaic modules have been relatively large and heavy, and were mounted to the structures with considerable effort and expense.
Roofing shingles recently have been developed that incorporate photovoltaic cells or modules. The shingles may be referred to as solar shingles. The shingles are mounted to the roofs or upper surfaces of structures. The photovoltaic cells or modules in the shingles receive incident light and convert the light to electricity. The shingles tend to be significantly smaller and easier to install than previous photovoltaic modules. For example, the shingles tend to be much thinner than the previous photovoltaic structures.
In order to increase the amount of electricity drawn from the solar shingles, the solar shingles may need to be electrically joined in series or parallel. The voltage or current generated by the solar shingles connected in series or parallel may be additive. For example, as more solar shingles are connected in series or parallel, a greater amount of electricity may be drawn therefrom.
Electrically coupling solar shingles has proven to be problematic. In some known solar shingles, wires and other cables are used to electrically couple the shingles. These wires and cables may be exposed above the shingles that the wires and cables connect. This location of the wires and cables can be unsightly, thereby resulting in fewer homeowners wanting the solar shingles on their homes. The location of the wires and cables also may be problematic for the stacking or staggering of shingles on roofs and structures. For example, shingles typically overly one another to prevent water from reaching the building below the shingles. The wires and cables may prevent the shingles from being laid over one another in such a manner to prevent water from seeping between the shingles and to the building below.
Therefore, a need exists for an electric coupling between solar shingles that avoids the drawbacks of using wires or cables disposed above the shingles to couple the shingles.